


That's Why I'm Searching Night & Day

by durgasdragon



Series: I Can't Stop [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: Sif's reward trophies are used.Or:  In which Blitzen tries to be romantic, Freya gives relationship advice, and Idunn knows where to get apple-flavoured lube.Mild spoilers for the middle ofThe Hammer of Thor.





	That's Why I'm Searching Night & Day

**Author's Note:**

> Is there enough Blitzen/Hearthstone out there?
> 
> The answer is no. No, there is not.

** That's Why I'm Searching Night & Day **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Rick Riordan’s _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard _universe and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All other situations and plot developments are mine._

_Summary: Sif's reward trophies are used._

_ Or: In which Blitzen tries to be romantic, Freya gives relationship advice, and Idunn knows where to get apple-flavoured lube._

_ Mild spoilers for the middle of _The Hammer of Thor_._

_Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d. Title is from Sting’s song ‘I Can’t Stop Thinking About You’. Fourth in the I Can’t Stop series._

_Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._

_Published: 4 August 2019_

_Rating: NC-17_

Blitzen had taken to looking at his mobile furtively and running to the window anytime a raven came. He started jumping and stuffing things into his pockets nervously anytime he thought someone might be watching. He also had started muttering to himself, things that made no sense when Hearthstone was able to pick out words from his boyfriend's lips.

Other odd behaviours included measuring random objects, from Hearthstone's neck and inseam to the length of the back of the couch to the inside of messenger bags and briefcases, and a sudden obsession with trashy reality television in his workshop, volume up loud enough that the elf could _feel_ the overdone people fighting in his lungs.

To top it off, ducks and duck motifs were suddenly filling the shop.

Hearth had asked a few times, but Blitzen had forced out an obviously fake laugh and tried to pretend he wasn't acting strangely, so the elf finally let it go. But he fretted.

He stopped worrying so much when Samirah came over one day, and asked a few weirdly pointed questions before her face changed. She huffed out a few garbled sentences about ruining things, and then—_very obviously_—changed the subject.

After she'd left, Hearthstone turned it over in his head. Blitzen was planning some sort of surprise? That certainly explained his behaviour—he was _terrible_ at being sneaky. If Sam's questions were any indication, it was going to be a nice surprise, so Hearthstone decided that he wouldn't try to figure it out and spoil all of Blitzen's hard work.

He did, however, seduce and ride Blitzen particularly enthusiastically that night. Because if the dwarf was going through this much trouble to make something happen, the least Hearth could do was let his boyfriend know he was appreciated.

Then he settled in to wait for whatever Blitzen was up to. He pointedly ignored any ravens he saw, made a conscious effort not to send any text messages with the dwarf's phone, and acted as if Blitz's shifting behaviour was normal.

Blitzen finally bustled in to the apartment one afternoon, nearly three weeks after Sam nearly spilled it. He looked excited and frazzled, and was carrying a garment bag. "So…" he said nervously, making sure that his mouth was unobstructed, "I think you should wear this." He shoved the garment bag at the taller man.

To say the suit inside was beautiful was a gross understatement and—quite frankly—a bit insulting to lower it down to just 'beautiful'. The weave and cut were exquisite and as Hearthstone ran his fingers over the cloth, he marvelled at the skills of his boyfriend. What a wonderful surprise!

_Amazing_, he signed when he finally made his fingers leave the beautiful fabric. _This is gorgeous. Thank you!_

"I'm glad you like it. You should put it on." Surprisingly, the fashion-conscious man didn't seem to appear more relaxed now that he'd given Hearth the suit. He adjusted his tie and that was when the elf realised that Blitzen was wearing his best suit, the one that always made the blond hot under the collar.

Hearthstone chewed slightly on the inside of his cheek. Clearly, there was more going on than his boyfriend making him an incredible new outfit.

He decided he would see where this would go. He smiled again, and went into the bedroom to change.

He wasn't surprised to discover the lining of the trousers and the coat were chainmail, so fine that it was as thin as paper, but he would bet his life that it could stop a bullet, if not more than that. He loved how his boyfriend believed in making sure he stayed safe, while looking great while doing so.

And Hearth didn't know a lot about fashion, but he knew the suit would not only fit him perfectly but it would make him feel like a model.

Blitzen's smile was a little less tight when Hearthstone came out. "That looks really good on you," he said.

_Of course it does. You made it._

The dwarf's cheeks darkened, but he did say "well, I _am_ quite good at what I do" before holding out the taller man's coat. "C'mon, don't want to be late."

_Late? For what?_

_Just come on!_ He adjusted his netting on his pith helmet before he grabbed the slender man's hand and pulled him on to the World Tree.

Hearth tapped Blitzen's shoulder. _Where are we going?_

_Out. I mean, it's a surprise._

Okay, if the new suit was only one part of the surprise, Hearthstone would go along with it. It was flattering that the dwarf would go through such lengths for him, so he stopped asking questions. He simply caught Blitzen's arm, ducked under the netting, and kissed him, hard.

The dwarf had a dazed expression on his face when Hearth pulled back. His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard a few times. "We…we really need to pay attention," the darker man mumbled, visibly tearing his gaze away from Hearthstone's mouth. "Don't want to be caught off guard." His hands weren't completely steady as he fixed his headgear.

Hearthstone knew he shouldn't feel smug, but he had so few things in his life to be smug about that he let himself inwardly gloat.

They had to dodge a few deer, but overall, the journey on the World's Tree was easier than Hearthstone expected, especially for them.

Blitzen finally hopped out, holding the elf's hand as they jumped off of the branch. They emerged in front of a very swanky restaurant in Asgard.

A very swanky restaurant that the sidewalk in front was overrun with Viking warriors.

Blitzen stared, and then his shoulders tightened. A moment later, Hearth found out why when they both were enveloped in a pair of huge, beefy, beery arms. The body he was pressed against rumbled.

Blitzen was flailing next to him, hands moving in half-formed sentences. The elf caught 'hat!', 'careful!', and 'wrinkles easily!'

Finally, his feet found the ground again and he turned sharply to see who the hell had done that. He felt a little stupid when he saw it was Thor; of COURSE it was Thor. The stench of mead, wet goat, and electricity should have tipped him off, long before the unwelcomed hug.

"—So kind to come to my little feast!" The hammer-wielder was saying boisterously. "You are a little overdressed, but I appreciate the sentiment! My beloved Sif forever tells me it is better to be overdressed than under!"

"We're not—we're not coming—we have a reservation at Matr," Blitzen stumbled out, trying to discreetly straighten out his rumpled suit and netting. "While it's very kind of you to invite us—"

"But my feast is not there. Besides, they only serve thirty different kinds of mead." Thor had an expression on his face that suggested that this fact made the restaurant on par with establishments that served meats of questionable origins and had more health code violations than it had items on its menu.

"Your wife—" Blitzen started to say, but stopped talking abruptly, as if he'd been interrupted.

A minute later, the most beautifully _stunning_ woman Hearthstone had ever seen floated over to them. She smiled at the dwarf. "Why, Blitzen! What are you doing here?" Her gorgeous eyes flickered over to Hearth and she smiled in a slow, amused way. "And who's your…'friend'?"

Blitzen's shoulders had gotten tenser. "Hearthstone, son of Runes."

"Oh?" Her eyes flitted over the elf again. "Well?" She prompted a moment later. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Blitzen's shoulders curled up further. _Mom_, he signed abruptly and suddenly, everything made sense. The dwarf's issues with his mother almost rivalled Hearthstone's. Concerned, the taller man slide closer to show his support.

"It's nice to meet you, Hearthstone," Freya said. "Are you both going to Matr for a romantic evening together?"

"'Romantic evening'?" Thor looked mildly confused. "No! They came so they could feast with me! Why would they be having a romantic evening?"

Freya smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Thor, Thor, Thor. Please, trust me on this. I _am_ a bit of an expert."

"That brings up a good point. My Sif's birthday is coming up and I don't think she liked last year's gift of a Netflix account for her rune bag." Thor scratched his beard. "Or the head of the bilgesnipe that I had stuffed and mounted for her. Or the statue of me made of goat cheese. Or the gilded—"

"You remembered her birthday, and that's important," Freya interrupts, placing a graceful hand on the god's huge bicep. "If you raven me, I shall help you with your plight. In the meantime…" She turned back to Blitzen. "You and your date simply must join me. Bragi and Idunn have invited me to dine with them and they would love to meet you and your date." She smiled, beautiful and sly. "I might be able to help with the romancing," she added, probably in a whisper, but she didn't cover her mouth so Hearthstone saw every word.

It made him feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable, to say the least. _Tell her that's creepy_, he signed. _Mothers at our meal will kill the mood_.

Blitzen reached over and squeezed his hand slightly before turning his head towards his mother, hands moving so Hearthstone could keep up with the conversation. "Really, we just want to have an evening to ourselves, Mom."

Freya smiled, lighting up the street with her beauty. "Of course you do." She gave Hearthstone a look like they were working together to humour the dwarf, like Blitzen was silly for not wanting his mother around for his date. Hearthstone was beginning to see why there was never a 'meet the mother' meal on his boyfriend's side.

"Before you go in, let me introduce you to my good friends, Bragi and Idunn." Freyja elegantly waved her hand in the direction of the two whom had just arrived. "Truly, the life of any party they see fit to attend. Bragi and Idunn, may I introduce my son and his…significant other?"

Idunn had bright round cheeks and a big grin. "Oh, are you one of Freya's? How wonderful! How do you feel about apples? I've been trying to help my husband here write a saga about them, but my apples require so much care that I never get very far! Of course, Bragi keeps coming up with clever new poetry forms, so I have to try them out."

Bragi waved away her complement. "I am only as good as my muse," he said, and she clearly tittered. "But…" He tilted his head and studied the restaurant's sign before proclaiming solemnly "_The Waiters running, / Like a cold springtime river. / Don't order the fish_."

Freya applauded politely while Idunn clasped her hands together like a teenager about to meet her favourite boy band, squealing about her love of haikus. Thor looked mildly bemused. Hearthstone just blinked.

"That was great," Blitzen said. "But while we'd love to hear more, we're really running late for our reservation. Thanks and good-bye."

"Oh, now really, Blitzen—" Freya started to say but Blitzen just waved and dragged Hearthstone inside.

_Sorry_, he signed the moment they were inside. _So sorry_.

The elf reached over and gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand. _It's okay. Now, I was promised dinner?_

The darker man had lifted up his veil and he smiled at the other, face relieved and grateful. _Okay._

They were seated in a cosy corner that had no sunlight, but wasn't dark, striking a balance between their two lighting needs. Blitzen ordered them both mead and the staff was equal parts attentive and nonintrusive. It was nice. Enjoyable.

And then Freya showed up again, right as they were finishing perusing the glossy menus. "Oh, hello boys," she said, smiling and making the room grow brighter and the bartender to drop a tray of glasses, stunned. "I was wondering if I could borrow my son for a moment.

Blitzen didn't scowl, but it was near thing. "Mom, we're kind of busy right now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She leaned forwards and Hearthstone couldn't see her mouth, but her son's face darkened and he looked torn between being scandalised and completely horrified. "MOM!"

"Oh, you're a grown man." The goddess waved a hand dismissively, straightening up so her mouth was visible again. "It's nothing you haven't done before. But you should consider it. Before…before my Od disappeared…" Her lower lip started to tremble and she made a valiant effort to pull herself together as the waiter appeared with their drinks and then proceeded to offer the goddess every napkin, tablecloth, and article of clothing worn by the staff to dry her eyes on. She graciously waved him on before continuing. "What I wouldn't do to have him back to—"

"Please stop talking." Blitzen looked a little green around the gills. "And please never speak to me of this again. Ever. Not for any reason."

Hearthstone decided that he was okay with never knowing what Freya had said to her son.

"Oh, there you are, Freya!" Idunn and Bragi appeared next to the lovely goddess. "You just vanished for a moment there!"

"I simply saw my son and thought of some good advice to give him." Freya smiled and one of the waitresses fainted from joy.

"Oh, have the pork and apples!" Idunn immediately said. "And have the apple tarts for dessert! Or you could have the apple cake! That's also quite good."

Blitzen was working very hard to keep the annoyed wince off of his face. "I'll think about it. I haven't made any decisions yet."

Bragi grinned. "_The dwarf discussed the menu with a friend, / Saying 'I know it's not the fashion or the trend, / But I think I want a simple meal, / With no quail or goat or veal, / But then I worry what the kitchen might send.'_"

"Ou!" Idunn clapped her hands wildly again. "I love limericks! Do the one about the dwarf who is from Nantucket!"

"While that one is a good one," Freya intervened politely, "I hardly think it is what my son wants to hear on his date."

"I suppose it depends on what kind of date he's on, yes?" Idunn waggled her eyebrows. She leaned forwards conspiratorially. "If you want, I know where to get some apple-flavoured lubricant. In fact, I might even have some with me."

Blitzen looked as horrified as Hearthstone felt. "By the All-Father's beard, please stop talking and _go away_."

Hearthstone echo the sentiment, only with stronger language and more rude gestures thrown in.

Bragi smirked at them. "_Date / Private, romantic_ / _Flirting, flattering, flying / Alone, finally / Together._"

"A _cinquain_!" Idunn breathed as Freya smiled politely, causing everyone else in the area to gasp. The rosy-cheeked goddess began to applaud madly a moment later. "Oh, do a villanelle! A villanelle!"

"You know who'd really, truly appreciate a good villanelle?" Blitzen said abruptly. "A friend of mine named Jack. In fact, he'd _love _that."

Bragi looked very thoughtful. "He would, would he?"

"Especially if it was about him and his bravery." Blitzen didn't even need Hearthstone's subtle prompting, which was nice. "He would utterly adore it."

The bard stroked his beard and everyone in the area could see how hard he was thinking.

"Ouuu, you've _inspired_ him!" Idunn whispered, wide-eyed. "This will be _amazing!_"

"You should take him back to your table," the dwarf advised. "I know when I'm inspired, I need something to write on and a place to sit that's away from a lot of people."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Come on, apple dumpling." Idunn gently took her husband's arm and guided him away.

"Mothers' Day is coming up," Freya said, "and I think—"

"—It's not for another _seven_ months, mom—"

"—That you should consider getting me a new pair of earrings," she continued, as if Blitzen hadn't said anything at all. "Particularly if you think about all the help I've given you tonight." She winked before gliding away.

"It's frowned upon to curse one's family, yes?" Blitzen asked, glaring at his mother's retreating back. "So I could get her Barney earrings that sing and she couldn't curse me, right?"

Hearthstone reached across the table and gently caught his boyfriend's hand, giving it a warm squeeze. Then he signed _you're too tasteful for that. She's definitely more Swan Princess Barbie than Barney_.

Blitzen's shoulders jerked and he opened his mouth, looking like he was blasting out a short, hard vowel sound. "You're right," he agreed, some of the tension from his face melting away and softening it. "She really is."

_Enough about her. Ready to order?_

"Yeah, I am." He closed his menu and carefully put it down in front of him. "Want me to tell them what you're having?"

Hearthstone smiled and nodded. He loved how the dwarf never assumed that he should order for the deaf man and asked every time. If he wanted to be honest, he loved just about everything about Blitzen, but that was a thought for a later time, not while he was on a real _date_.

Blitzen seemed to be relaxing, now that they had ordered and his mother had left them alone. His signing got freer and his jokes lighter. By the time their food came, he was calm and comfortable, watching Hearthstone with a warm and besotted expression.

He was also being the perfect date. He was attentive, engaging, and so blasted _hot_ in that suit that the elf thought he was in real danger of lunging across the table and getting them both thrown out of the classy restaurant for indecent exposure.

"Do you want any dessert?" Blitzen asked, causally perusing the dessert card that their waiter had left with them.

_Only if it's you_.

The shorter man's skin darkened and he coughed slightly. "Uh…I think…I mean, that can be arranged." He waved for a waiter, ears still infused with blood.

When the waiter brought them the bill, Blitzen reached down to his messenger bag and pulled out two gold trophies. Suddenly, Hearthstone understood how his boyfriend was affording this place and why he'd been so excited when Sif had offered them the reward. Blitzen was always talking about how he wanted to treat the elf right, as if the blond needed expensive gifts and high-end living to survive and not just Blitzen. In some ways, it was annoying (they had been _homeless_ together and those memories—while not perfect—were some of the first that he'd ever had of belonging and _real_ family), but it also was strangely flattering that the Svartalf dwarf would go to such lengths for him.

The waiter looked at the trophies doubtfully. "I'll have to get my manager to process these," he said delicately. "I'll be back,"

Blitzen turned back to him, so he decided to remind the darker man. _This is nice, but you know that I don't need it. I just need you_.

If anything, Blitzen's ears got darker. "I…ah…I know that. I just…I just want to treat you right. For my sake as well as yours."

Hearth smiled at his boyfriend and was leaning forwards to steal a kiss when Freya interrupted them again.

"Pardon me, boys," she smiled benignly as if she had no clue what she was interrupting and three of the patrons in the restaurant knocked their wine into their laps while a waitress stared and over-poured a glass and spilled red wine all over the pristine linens. "But I couldn't help but noticing that you were using some of Sif's gold for the meal. You do know, son, that if you were having troubles with money to woo—"

"No mom, I am not," Blitzen said sharply. "It was a gift from the Lady Sif as a 'thank you'. I do not need your money and I am not about to be pulled into whatever squabble you currently have with her—"

A heavy hand came down on Hearth's shoulder and he saw Blitzen wince. He twisted and yup, there was Thor again. The elf wondered how he had gotten to their table, but maybe it wasn't that big of a mystery, as his grip on his spear was a little unsteady. "MY FRIENDS!" Thor boomed, mouth a little slurry. "I cannot let you wallow here anymore! You must come and join me! Once the revelry is over, we shall watch _The Crown!_ Or! _Stranger Things!_"

A waitress stepped up. "Sir, I must ask you to leave. The ban has not yet been lifted."

"Nonsense!" Thor boomed, loud enough that even Hearthstone felt the reverberations in his lungs. "I do not come here to feast! I am not banned from coming in and getting my friends!"

"You are banned from the entire _premises_," she said, voice icily polite. "Or do you need me to remind you of all the damage you caused the last three times you were here?"

The god waved off her concern. "Mere trifles!"

A murderous glint was starting to enter the waitress's eyes. Hearthstone stopped worrying about whether it was considered gauche to hide under the table when the fighting broke out and started worrying instead about whether the table could withstand a fight.

A very stiff looking man walked up to the table. "Pardon me," he said, nose high with a grandiose self-important air, "but I need a moment with the…dwarf about his…payment options—"

"My Sif made those!" Thor interrupted loudly. "You can always recognise her work—see how delicate and fine they are? Are they not beautiful?"

"They are, but that does not change the fact that they are not a valid tender—" The man—presumably the manager—started to say.

"What do you mean, 'not valid'?" Thor interrupted, no longer jovial and his spear creaked as his grip tightened. "Did not my Sif make them? Do they not say"—he craned his neck slightly to see—"'Good for one free entrée'?"

The manager was beginning to look uncomfortably concerned, justifiably so. "That is quite beside the point—"

"How is it 'beside the point'?" Thor asked dangerously. "Pray, enlighten me. Is my Sif's handwork not enough for you? Is the gold from her very hair so beneath you? Do you not understand what an honour it is to even be _touching_ her gold with hands still attached to your body?"

Hearthstone discreetly pushed Blitzen's pith helmet towards him.

Blitzen carefully started easing his coat on.

"We at Matr have the highest standards and expectations—" The manager began, attitude between pompous and growing unease.

"Which are _NOTHING_ compared to my Sif's standards!" Thor roared. "If she thought Mr Elf and Mr Dwarf were worthy to receive a token of her work, they must have gone far beyond _your_ puny standards!" He slammed down the butt of his spear, cracking several tiles.

"Now Thor," Freya leaned in soothingly. "Perhaps their registers are not set up for this kind of…honour. I'm assuming that she doesn't give out her…favour freely."

Hearthstone was pretty sure there was an insult in that statement somewhere, but he wasn't about to be the one to find out what was. He pulled his own coat on and didn't care if he was less subtle about than his boyfriend was; he wanted to be able to _run_ if the moment came.

"Well, then they had better _fix_ that problem, shouldn't they!" Lighting was crackling slightly in the god's messy beard and hair.

Freya fluttered her eyelashes at the manager. "I'm sure an intelligent gentleman such as yourself could figure something out, yes?"

The man melted like ice cream on a hot sidewalk. "Of course, of course. Let me see what I can do. Please wait here."

The goddess smiled slowly and half the restaurant swooned. Even Thor looked like he was calming down a bit, the heavy stench of ozone fading as the manager hurried off.

"Well," Freya said, carefully folding her hands in front of her, "I think I've done all that I can. Blitzen, I'll look for the raven with my new earrings next week."

Hearthstone could see the dwarf gritting his teeth as he swallowed the sharp words. He had to push back his own annoyance and growing anger about Freya's treatment of her son (her utterly _amazing,_ _sweet, kind, sexy, talented_ son) and tried to focus on making sure he was ready to leave when the manager came back.

The manager did finally return, stiffly announcing that he would—this time _only_—accept the trophies, as long as the rest of their bill was paid in _real_ money. Blitzen smiled tightly and pulled out his warg-leather wallet.

"Now that is dealt with, join me!" Thor boomed.

Hearthstone looked at his beautiful boyfriend and felt the irrational urge to use his runes on the thunder god. He wanted to go home and be with Blitzen, who made him a gorgeous suit and took him out to a fancy restaurant and who looks _amazing_. The question was how to express that without offending the god.

Blitzen tucked the receipt into his wallet. "That is a kind offer, but I don't know that we'd be good company for you," he said politely. "I'm afraid that we'd spoil something about your shows since we've seen most of them, and we'd hate it if we took away some of your enjoyment of watching them."

Thor scratched his beard. "I would have to crush your skulls if you spoiled _The Defenders_ or _Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries_," he agreed after a moment. "But we could do something like _Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee!_ No spoilers there!"

"That is true, but weren't you going to talk to Freya about what to get your lovely wife for her birthday?" Blitzen—somehow—managed to look completely earnest. "I would think someone as amazing as the Lady Sif would deserve the best, and who better to help you determine that then the goddess of love?"

The thunder god slapped Blitzen's back, nearly causing him to break his nose on the table. "You are right, Mr Dwarf! I will go to her right away!"

Hearthstone smiled at his boyfriend, pleased and impressed with how he managed to get rid of Thor without insulting him. The blond reached over as they stood and curled his hand around Blitzen's warm, callused fingers.

The darker man gave it a squeeze. "Let's go home," he said.

They almost made it to the doors, but suddenly, the dwarf's shoulders hunched and he slowly turned, making Hearthstone follow his gaze.

Idunn was waving at them wildly. Her mouth was moving, but he was too far away to make out what she was actually saying. Hearthstone wanted to wave back before dragging his boyfriend out of the restaurant, but that probably wasn't the wisest course of action.

Resigned, he followed his boyfriend over to the goddess.

"Are you leaving already?" Idunn asked, as if it wasn't obvious that they were almost out of the door. "Don't go yet! Bragi might give us a preview of what he's composing! You don't want to miss _that!_"

"I don't know," Blitzen said, a doubtful expression on his face. "I know I don't like people seeing _me_ in process of creating something. What if I decide that I don't like a thing about it and have to start over? Or if it takes me in a completely different direction? Or I need to take a break from it?"

"That's never the case with my Bragi," she informed them proudly. "Have an apple slice—it pairs nicely with this cheese! Not as nicely as _my_ apples would, of course, but we can't have everything, can we!"

"Thank you for your kind offer, but we really do have to be on our way. Hearthstone is going to need some time with some light soon."

The goddess wrinkles her nose slightly. "Right, _elves_."

Hearth normally would have been offended by her expression, but right now, he was grateful because it was giving them an excuse to escape.

So he waved with as much politeness as he could muster and started to pull his boyfriend away.

"You know, if you still want that apple-flavoured lube—"

"Thank you, that's very kind, but we really must be going!" Blitzen hastily interrupted. He follows the elf. "Good luck with the poetry," he added before quickly ducking away.

They barely looked at each other once they're outside and the dwarf wasted no time reaching for a branch of the World Tree. They leapt up before any other gods could interrupt them again.

The journey home was slightly more eventful than the journey there (more deer this time, and there was this _bird_), but finally, they stumble into their living room. Blitzen turned towards his boyfriend. "Well, _that_ didn't—"

Hearthstone didn't let him get further than that. He shoved the pith helmet's veil out of the way and hungrily kissed the dwarf. Blitzen stiffened for a heartbeat, and then he melted against the elf, eagerly responding.

Blitzen suddenly jumped slightly and pulled away, much to the blond's deep annoyance. It took him a moment to realise that the pith helmet had fallen off, and it must have startled the dwarf when it fell.

The darker man started to say something—probably Hearthstone's name, judging the way his lips start to shape the letters—but the elf didn't let him. He dove back in, mouth needy and wet. Blitzen had just taken him out on a fancy _date_ in a brand-new suit that had been made _just_ for him and while it hadn't one hundred percent gone the way either of them had hoped, it still had been fun and thoughtful and sweet.

Plus, Blitzen looked really, really, _really_ good in his suit.

It was going to be fun to carefully unwrap him from said suit.

Hearthstone had already unbuttoned the jacket and was halfway through the buttons on the waistcoat when short fingers stopped him. "Hearth," the dwarf said as he pulled back, his eyes darker than normal. "Wait….just wait! First off, maybe we shouldn't do this in our living room, when we have a perfectly good bed and…you know, stuff, in the bedroom. And second—would you stop that?" He pushed pale fingers away as they tried to resume undressing him. "Thank you. Second, I want to say this while I'm not under the influence of you: I love you. I—"

Hearthstone cut him off with a ravenous kiss. He knew that he was loved by the dwarf, but every time he said it, it sent a thrill through the blond elf. _Blitzen_ loved _him_. The most amazing person in the entire Nine Worlds loved _him_. It was terrifying and heady, all at the same time.

He had started on the crisp shirt underneath the waistcoat when the dwarf stopped him again. "_Hearth_," he gasped. "Can we…can we _please_ move to the bedroom?"

The blond rolled his eyes, but grabbed Blitzen's lapels and dragged him down the hall, kissing him the whole way.

They stumbled into the room. Hearth had long ago cleared the pathway from the door to bed because he fully expected scenarios such as this one, where they didn't think about much outside of each other and it would have ruined things to be crashing into furniture and the likes.

Blitzen pressed his hands gently against the taller man’s chest once they got into the room. “While I made yours to be wrinkle resistance,” he said as soon as he knew that he had Hearth’s attention, “I didn’t for mine, so please don’t just drop it on the floor or ball it up, okay?”

The elf rolled his eyes in fondness, but felt a bubble of laughter rising within him. Only his boyfriend would interrupt a hot make-out session to give care instructions for his clothing. _Lights_, he loved Blitzen.

He nodded so the dwarf would know that he understood and curls his hand around the edge of a warm jaw. His kiss was still hungry, but it was more adoring this time; less driven by need and more by affection.

So even though it would be easier and faster, Hearth didn’t just shove his boyfriend’s clothing off of his shoulders. He carefully removes the suit piece by piece, finding enjoyment in the slow reveal of the dwarf’s dark, warm skin far more than he thought he would in the moment.

But it forced him to slow down, to appreciate his boyfriend. He wasn’t too proud to admit he didn’t do that enough, especially not during sex; he tended more towards the hard and messy end of things versus the soft and sweet.

He finally got Blitzen naked, and he shoved his boyfriend down on to the bed. He kicked his own clothing with slightly less care than he had with Blitzen’s, but he still tried to at least drape them over a chair because the dwarf had made it especially _for him_ and it was perfect.

Of course, it was even better now that neither one of them had their suits on.

Hearthstone dragged his fingers over Blitzen’s warm ribs and shivered pleasantly as he mapped out the familiar strong muscles. How he had gotten lucky enough to trick this wonderful dwarf into wanting him, he’d never know, but he couldn’t let himself question it. He couldn’t let himself spiral down that hole.

The darker man gasped out something against the elf’s lips in between kisses before rolling the slender man underneath him. “Hearth,” he said, curling his fingers against a pale jaw. “You are so beautiful. I mean it. Inside and out. You are—”

The blond man kissed him, unable to stay away. Every time he thought that he had seen the pinnacle of the dwarf’s kindness and love, the darker man _always_ managed to climb higher. Hearthstone rather hoped that he will _always_ be surprised.

Blitzen seemed to have given up on talking at this point, and they spent some time just kissing and touching and increasing the temperature in the room.

The dwarf was the one who pulled away first, hand fumbling for a bottle of lubricant. He gently pushed away Hearthstone’s hand when the blond tried to help. “Let me, please? I…I really want to.”

The thin man shuddered a little bit. Blitzen’s thick fingers inside of him, taking their time in opening him up? Well, if he had to.

He trembled as one finger began to carefully work its way inside. Blitzen always was so careful, as if he was rough or fast, the elf would disappear. Some days, it frustrated the taller blond because there was almost _nothing_ in the Nine Worlds that would cause Hearthstone to leave (and he would _never_ leave because of a little rough sex with Blitzen); other days, the tenderness was welcomed.

Hearthstone arched when the dwarf found his prostate. The world was started to blur around the edges with pleasure and it was completely worth it. He reached for the shorter man and his fingers dug into the strong arms, thrilling at the strength and power he found there.

Blitzen gently pressed a kiss to the elf’s temple as he twisted his fingers. His lips moved softly against the pale skin, as if he was saying something, but since Hearth couldn’t see his mouth and his hands were currently engaged elsewhere, the blond was going to have to ask later what was said—if he remembered. Blitzen currently was doing an _amazing_ job of taking away his ability to think.

Hearth couldn’t decide if he was annoyed when his boyfriend pulled his study fingers out because he wasn’t ready for them to be gone yet, or if he was relieved because it meant that he was _finally_ going to get fucked.

_Relieved_, he quickly decided as the darker man pushed pressed his pale legs up and open before starting to slowly sink inside.

Hearthstone was almost panting when his boyfriend finally bottomed out. Lights above, they should be doing this _every single_ hour of _every single _day, if not more than that. Leaving their bed should only be allowed if they were going screw in another room or had to get a new bottle of lube that had just been delivered.

Blitzen pulled out just as slowly and the elf had to kiss him to help get a grip on himself. Air left his longs in a long, low rush as the darker man rocked back in. It was _amazing_.

Despite Hearthstone’s very clear and obvious encouragement, the dwarf—somehow—manged to keep his thrusts long and even. He steadily pushed the pale man higher and higher, unerringly hitting that magical spot every time, until Hearth’s fingers were locked around strong shoulder blades as he kept climb further and further away from everything wrong in his world and in his past. He was so clearly being _loved_ that everything else faded away.

He tried to keep kissing Blitzen, but he was panting too hard and the dwarf was gasping every other breath, so it was just them pressing their mouths together more than it was anything else.

Then Blitzen caught his chin and looked deep into his eyes. “I love you,” he said, face conveying his sincerity and passion and desire. “I love you, so _much_.”

And Hearthstone was _done_. Before the darker man, he hadn’t known love, hadn’t known that he was loveable—much less _desirable_—hadn’t known that he could even experience it. And now…he had all of that and more.

His back arched and he came, _hard_. His vision went white as every cell inside of him was pummelled with incredible pleasure. For one suspended moment, everything aligned perfectly.

Blitzen was moving with a bit more urgency as the elf slowly floated down. Pleased that he hadn’t missed it—seeing his boyfriend wracked with pleasure because of _him_ was one of the best things in all the Nine Realms and then some—Hearth let go of one shoulder and slipped his hand under the one the dwarf had braced by his head, braiding their fingers together. He smiled as Blitzen stuttered a little bit and squeezed both his hand and inner muscles at the same time.

Blitzen jerked forwards and it was almost too much, the force and the oversensitivity and the emotions, but the pale man welcomed it. He already had his mind blown—now it was time for him to return the favour. He tilted his hips slightly and used his heel to encourage the dwarf to push in deeper and harder.

The dark man’s handsome face contorted slightly and it only took a few urgent, short thrusts before his body froze in utter pleasure, filling Hearthstone. Slowly, he grew lax and his head fell down to rest on the thin man’s chest, his breath coming out in hot puffs.

Hearth shifted so he could kiss the top of Blitzen’s head. Gently, he began petting the sweaty skin of the dwarf’s back with his free hand and basked in the knowledge that _he_ was the one that Blitzen had chosen. _He_ was the one that Blitzen wanted to treat like he was special. _He_ was the one that Blitzen wanted and loved.

It was a heady and intoxicating feeling.

The dwarf slowly started stirring and then he lifted his head slightly. “Hi,” he said, grinning a bit goofily.

Hearth returned the smile, but didn’t say anything because he didn’t feel like stopping his touching of the other man. He wanted to revel in the afterglow as much as he could before Blitzen couldn’t take the mess between them anymore.

And—to his everlasting credit—Blitzen always _tried_. He knew that the elf loved the snuggling and didn’t mind the wetness between them, so he always put off moving for as long as he could, but it never failed—the dark man’s fastidious nature always kicked in before Hearthstone was ready for it. He always came back and immediately cuddled after, but he still left before the elf was ready for him to.

Sure enough, Blitzen started subtly shifting a few minutes later, clearly resisting the urge to leave, but still disgusted by their current state. The elf sighed, and let his arm fall away.

The dwarf had the decency to look sheepish, but he carefully pulled out before rolling off the bed and hurrying off to the bathroom.

Hearthstone waited as patiently as he could and he worked hard to ignore the insecurities that arouse every time. He immediately curled up against the dwarf’s warm chest the moment he came back to bed. It was safe and it went a long way in shutting up the nasty little voices in his head.

They lay like that for a while, gently touching and exchanging slow kisses, before Hearthstone propped himself up enough that he could speak. _Thank you for today,_ he signed. _It was wonderful and amazing._

“Even with the…interruptions?”

_Even with the interruptions._

“That’s…good. That’s really good.” Blitzen smiled slightly. “I know you don’t need it, but it’s nice to do something fancy and romantic every now and then. I’m glad that you were willing to let me.”

The elf kissed his boyfriend softly. Blizten was correct—it _had _been fun to do the formal restaurant cliché and to feel pampered; it hadn’t been perfect, but the imperfect bits were going to make for some pretty good stories later.

As they made out leisurely, Hearthstone began to brainstorm of what he could do for Blitzen in return. After all, his boyfriend deserved it.

_x Fin x_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
